


Coming Up Roses and Pushing Daisies

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing sweeter than the warm embrace of him. He is your favorite sight to wake up to, favorite scent to inhale, favorite sound to listen to over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Roses and Pushing Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSYf9O0zoSQ

          There is nothing sweeter than the warm embrace of him. He is your favorite sight to wake up to, favorite scent to inhale, favorite sound to listen to over and over again. His brown hair and vibrant eyes make any situation richer. If there was one person you found comfort and strength in over the past years, it was Eren.

          "Armin," he murmurs through his sleepy haze, eyes half lidded and smile soft.

          You run a hand through his hair that is splayed out on the pillow behind his head. "Go to sleep," you whisper, "I'll join you soon."

          "Don't take too long," he replies.

          You smile and nod and he closes his eyes. He worries about you too much, you think. You know how to take care of yourself, for the most part. You don't get much done in the next half hour that you stay up trying to read, as your head is clouded with his words.

_"Don't take too long."_

          In a way, you are glad he worrys. It's nice to know that he cares enough to watch out for small things like you staying up late reading when there is a meeting the next day.

          You blow out your candle and lie down next to him. His deep breathing fills the air and lulls you to sleep.

* * *

 

          Had there been one person that deserved to survive this more than anyone else, it would have been him. You would trade anything in the world to let him see the downfall of the Titans and Humanity's return to normalcy.

          Three years later, you still unconsciously write his name in the sand idly when you're at the ocean; the ocean that you were supposed to see together with Mikasa.

          You still have her, yes, but she has changed. The one person she loved most in all the world had been taken from her. She still tries to function normally, but losing Eren was like losing a limb to her. It had been that way for all that really knew him.

          You sigh softly and stand from your spot on the beach, slowly going out to let the waves lap at your toes and almost wishing they would wash you away. That they would make you into sea foam and take you everywhere in the world. But no; you wouldn't want to see the world.

          Not without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm really really sad and angry and I just want everything to be over and well I tend to pick on Eren when I'm sad


End file.
